Over the past several years, there has been a proliferation of sensor network deployments into our environments. Sensors in such networks capture data pertaining to weather, traffic, parking, security, real-time views, and many other data items and conditions.
The sensor data portal model has been designed to expose the data for search and querying by a general audience. Sensor data web portals enable browsing of disparate collections of sensor networks. Such portals function as a rendezvous point for sensor network administrators to publish their data, and through which a large base of users may pose individual queries to the sensor network. Thus, the sensor data web portal provides a platform with which users can interact and visualize content being generated by autonomous sensor networks.
However, sensor data web portals commonly experience time delays due to the continuously changing nature of sensor readings and unavailability of data. Therefore, there remains a need to improve the way sensor data is collected and presented to users via a web portal.